The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in design and IC materials have created IC generations with complex circuits smaller and more complex than each previous generation. Integration of an IC structure with other electrical components in order to perform a specific function is also challenged due to the trend toward complex and reduced-scale IC structures. The integration of the IC structure and an electrical component is required to not just enhance performance of the device but also provide good compatibility of the IC structure and the electrical component.